1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an overclocking control device and an overclocking control method and, more particularly, to an overclocking control device and an overclocking control method which may use a power button and a reset button to control the overclocking of a computer system.
2. Related Art
A computer is invented to assist human in calculating at the earliest. After invented, the function of the computer is enhanced continually, and after continuous evolution, the computer nowadays has functions such as fast calculating, storing a great deal of data and determining and controlling information.
The development of the computer goes through the vacuum tube element period, the transistor element period, the integrated circuit (IC) period and the microprocessor unit (MPU) period. In each period, significant progress is made in the processing performance.
In the computer, a working voltage and a communicating frequency are important factors related to the processing performance. However, to meet the security regulation requirement to allow the computer to work in the safest mode, operating parameters of elements in the computer are usually set below safety values, respectively, to ensure that the elements are not overloaded. That is, the elements in the computer do not work with whole efficiency.
The parameters affecting the working efficiency of the elements are mainly the working frequency and the working voltage. The parameters may be adjusted via a basic input/output system (BIOS) of the computer to increase the working performance of the computer, which is the so-called overclocking.
Currently, in the general overclocking method, specific software is executed under an operating system (OS) of the computer, and adjustment may be made for some elements (such as a peripheral component interconnect (PCI), a PCI-Express (PCIE), a central processing unit (CPU) or a memory) and parameters (such as the working frequency or the working voltage) via an operation interface provided by the software to achieve the overclocking objective. Thus, only when the user is familiar with the parameter ranges of the elements, he may make the computer work normally. In the method, the adjusting steps are complex, so the uncertainty may be caused in the operation of the computer.